Always the Knight
by Milli Moi
Summary: Ron is worried, he always is when it comes to relying on himself, but the knight within him is always present and sometimes, it shines through.


Ron stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was naked, he was meant to be naked, but he wasn't really supposed to be in the bathroom.

He took a deep breath, she wanted everything to be pretty and romantic and had insisted on some time to get ready. He had come in here, shaved, showered and now what?

He kept trying to say to himself that this wasn't going to be any different, it wasn't going to change anything really. Except it would change everything. Just as it had the very first time, a few years back.

That first time had been amazing, the feeling. Her muscles were so strong, dragging him forward and deeper within her body. The little hisses and gasps she had made. Her eyes had fluttered and her mouth opened in a little gasp as he had pushed as gently as he could into her.

It had been special, it had been new and it had only lasted for three thrusts of his hips before he lost control.

It had been embarrassing, awkward and not what he had wanted to show her how much he cared, he wanted the insane feelings to last. It didn't help that, once he had finally got the chance to have a man to man with Harry, he reckoned he managed a whole five minutes - lucky sod.

It wasn't that it hadn't got better, of course, it had, he lasted much longer now than he had the first few times, but tonight? Was it going to be too much?

Guys at work had talked about this, some had done it on the off-chance with a Witch they met down the pub, but others had said it was so different being natural, without any protective enchantments. They said it would feel different. They said all you knew about her body would be stronger, tighter and easier to glide with.

He could feel things beginning to twitch as he thought about it.

He looked down at the bits between his legs. It was alright he supposed, pretty average in length and width, and the first few times it had been too much for Hermione, so he clearly wasn't in that bad shape. He just wished the bloody thing would behave. He knew what was likely to happen, he would go in there, see her with all her curves on show. He would be perfectly stood to attention until he got near her, got close to entering her.

It had started on their wedding night of all times, the stress of the performance Hermione had said, even though it wasn't the first time they'd been together. She had been dressed in a sheer white slip, the type that was short enough to tease. She had been so beautiful and she was his, his forever.

The embarrassment was more than he could handle sometimes. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, he'd dreamed about spending the night with her since he was a teenager back at school, and he hadn't had a problem getting it up then!

Now, this, this was the first time they had no enchantments, there was no barrier in the way. The lack of enchantment would change it all, they'd both feel his full release or the first time. His mouth was dry just thinking about it.

What if it wouldn't work? Hermione had timed everything from the moment she told him she was ready for this. He didn't know much about periods and all that but he knew, from Hermione's knowledge, that there were three nights every month when the chances of her falling pregnant were at their highest. This was night one.

What if his swimmers sucked? What if they couldn't make babies for some reason?

It was all nonsense, he knew it was, but still, he worried.

Glancing again in the mirror he tried to see what she did, tried not to see a pale body riddled with scars, tried not to see the fuzzy trail of ginger hair traveling down from his chest. He was no Adonis, too awkward and spindly as a kid and still getting used to broad shoulders and hints of muscle. He didn't know what she saw in him, never had.

And now, now she wanted him to sire her babies. She was willing to suffer sickness, aches, tiredness and the overall pain of childbirth just so she could have his baby.

There was the sound of bare feet on the floor behind him and before he could turn, a pair of thin arms pushed under his own and, fingers spread, swept slowly up his chest. He could feel her nipples on his back, that familiar twitch taking hold again.

Glancing his wife in the mirror she wore a sort of thin, sheer dressing gown that barely covered her arse. The neckline ran deep and, as she moved further into the reflection he could see the valley between her breasts as well as the subtle tented fabric where her nipples sat.

She reached up on tiptoe, turning his jaw with one hand kissing him quickly and softly. She shrugged.

"Ron, I know you're worried about not... performing. It doesn't matter, it isn't going to happen the first time - we've got days, months ahead of us still."

She reached behind herself to the countertop, drawing her wand and using it as an extension of her hand, turning his face against her. Her voice changed, her eyes becoming pointed.

"Mr. Weasley," He went to open his mouth, to speak but her wand quickly placed on his lips.

"Not another move."

She watched him, one hand keeping her wand to his lips and the other traveling back down his chest. He knew where her hand was going, struggling not to make a sound as her small hand gripped and began to stroke gently, making sure to harden him as much as she could. He could see her breasts rise and fall as she concentrated, her breathing getting deeper.

"Let's make a baby."

 _Don't think Weasley, just do._

with a flick of the wrist, he disarmed her, gently tossing her wand across the bathroom tiles before grabbing her by the thigh, hooking his hand under it and lifting her roughly onto the countertop.

For the first time under any form of pressure, he went into overdrive, only realizing that he was when he heard Hermione hiss and clutch his shoulder as he slowly entered her body all the way.

Their eyes met. She nodded once, reaching up with her smaller hands and bringing his lips down to hers as he let his body take control.

It was new, it was more, it was all-encompassing. It was right, so right.

Hermione gasped, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, gripping his arms just as he shuddered, feeling the glorious release, her muscles squeezing, milking, drawing the seeds of a future child further inside her.

She looked up smiling, she could feel it too, the warm fluid inside her body.

They panted in silence, the beast that had taken control going limp just as Ron himself was.

"You always prove the knight Ronald Weasley, you worry and in the end, you pull through." She laughed girlishly, seemingly delighted in what they had accomplished while riding out the last few gentle thrusts before he reluctantly pulled out, missing the feeling of her warmth.

She kissed him again, slower with the embers of passion.

"And I will always have faith in you." She smiled.

Ron ran a hand through his hair, reaching for Hermione's discarded wand.

"I really hope," He said, handing it to her so she could clean the now less well-contained mess.

"I really hope, we didn't just make our first baby on the bathroom counter."

Hermione laughed, silently scourgifying the area around her before slowly getting herself to the floor.

"I hope so too," she smiled, blushing a little although her cheeks were already tinged from the experience.

"Then we have more time to practice." She patted his chest affectionately.

"That was about two minutes" she laughed,

"All good things come at a price."

It was around three weeks later that Ron sat down to his lunch in the Auror office, Harry at his side. He was tired, they had been following a dead lead for days and only just discovered it wasn't going to be of any help to anyone.

He lifted out his sandwich, cheese, and pickle, and spotted a piece of parchment at the bottom of the tupperwear box. Unfolding the scrap of paper he read it to himself, struggling not to laugh although he knew Harry could see the delight on his face.

Ron,

What was I saying about you always coming through in the end?

Congratulations, Daddy, I'm Pregnant.

Love you always, Hermione xxx


End file.
